hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Pacific typhoon season (CycloneMC)
WIP Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:900 height:320 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2018 till:01/01/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤62_km/h_(≤39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89-117_km/h_(55-73_mph) id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_118-182_km/h_(74-113_mph) id:SY value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Super_Typhoon_=_≥182_km/h_(≥113_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/01/2018 till:04/01/2018 color:TS text:Pabuk from:08/02/2018 till:16/02/2018 color:TY text:Wutip (Amang) from:30/03/2018 till:08/04/2018 color:ST text:Sepat (Betty) from:12/04/2018 till:24/04/2018 color:SY text:Mun from:01/05/2018 till:09/05/2018 color:ST text:Danas (Chedeng) from:08/05/2018 till:10/05/2018 color:TD text:06W (Dodong) from:14/05/2018 till:23/05/2018 color:TY text:Nari from:18/05/2018 till:24/05/2018 color:TY text:Wipha (Egay) from:29/05/2018 till:31/05/2018 color:TS text:Francisco (Falcon) from:07/06/2018 till:15/06/2018 color:TY text:Lekima from:08/06/2018 till:11/06/2018 color:ST text:Akoni from:13/06/2018 till:25/06/2018 color:SY text:Krosa (Goring) from:19/06/2018 till:28/06/2018 color:SY text:Bailu (Hanna) from:27/06/2018 till:29/06/2018 color:TD text:13W from:30/06/2018 till:07/07/2018 color:TY text:Podul (Ineng) from:01/07/2018 till:03/07/2018 color:TS text:Lingling (Jenny) barset:break from:05/07/2018 till:14/07/2018 color:TY text:Kajiki (Kabayan) from:09/07/2018 till:16/07/2018 color:SY text:Faxai (Liwayway) from:10/07/2018 till:11/07/2018 color:TD text:Marilyn from:13/07/2018 till:17/07/2018 color:ST text:Peipah from:19/07/2018 till:23/07/2018 color:TS text:Tapah (Nimfa) from:24/07/2018 till:09/08/2018 color:SY text:Mitag (Onyok) from:31/07/2018 till:10/08/2018 color:TY text:Hagibis from:19/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 color:SY text:Neoguri (Perla) from:22/08/2018 till:24/08/2018 color:TS text:Bualoi (Quiel) from:29/08/2018 till:06/09/2018 color:TY text:Matmo from:01/09/2018 till:06/09/2018 color:TY text:Halong (Ramon) from:08/09/2018 till:09/09/2018 color:ST text:Nakri (Sarah) from:13/09/2018 till:15/09/2018 color:TS text:Fengshen from:14/09/2018 till:25/09/2018 color:TY text:Kalmaegi from:16/09/2018 till:29/09/2018 color:SY text:Fung-wong (Tisoy) from:20/09/2018 till:28/09/2018 color:SY text:Kammuri (Ursula) barset:break from:29/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 color:TS text:Phanfone (Viring) from:11/10/2018 till:15/10/2018 color:ST text:Vongfong from:20/10/2018 till:29/10/2018 color:TS text:Nuri (Weng) from:31/10/2018 till:04/11/2018 color:TY text:Sinlaku (Yoyoy) from:19/11/2018 till:27/11/2018 color:SY text:Hagupit (Zigzag) from:30/11/2018 till:02/12/2018 color:TS text:Jangmi bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2018 till:01/02/2018 text:January from:01/02/2018 till:01/03/2018 text:February from:01/03/2018 till:01/04/2018 text:March from:01/04/2018 till:01/05/2018 text:April from:01/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December Systems Tropical Storm Pabuk Typhoon Wutip (Amang) Severe Tropical Storm Sepat (Betty) Typhoon Mun Severe Tropical Storm Danas (Chedeng) Tropical Depression 06W (Dodong) Typhoon Nari Typhoon Wipha (Egay) Tropical Storm Francisco (Falcon) Typhoon Lekima Severe Tropical Storm Akoni Typhoon Krosa (Goring) Typhoon Bailu (Hanna) Tropical Depression 13W Typhoon Podul (Ineng) Tropical Storm Lingling (Jenny) Typhoon Kajiki (Kabayan) Typhoon Faxai (Liwayway) Tropical Depression Marilyn Severe Tropical Storm Peipah Tropical Storm Tapah (Nimfa) Typhoon Mitag (Onyok) Typhoon Hagibis Typhoon Neoguri (Perla) Tropical Storm Bualoi (Quiel) Typhoon Matmo Typhoon Halong (Ramon) Severe Tropical Storm Nakri (Sarah) Tropical Storm Fengshen Typhoon Kalmaegi Typhoon Fung-wong (Tisoy) Typhoon Kammuri (Ursula) Tropical Storm Phanfone (Viring) Severe Tropical Storm Vongfong Tropical Storm Nuri (Weng) Typhoon Sinlaku (Yoyoy) Typhoon Hagupit (Zigzag) Tropical Storm Jangmi Storm names Within the Northwest Pacific Ocean, both the Japan Meteorological Agency (JMA) and the Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration (PAGASA) assign names to tropical cyclones that develop in the Western Pacific, which can result in a tropical cyclone having two names. The Japan Meteorological Agency's RSMC Tokyo — Typhoon Center assigns international names to tropical cyclones on behalf of the World Meteorological Organization's Typhoon Committee, should they be judged to have 10-minute sustained windspeeds of 65 km/h (40 mph). PAGASA names to tropical cyclones which move into or form as a tropical depression in their area of responsibility located between 135°E and 115°E and between 5°N and 25°N even if the cyclone has had an international name assigned to it. The names of significant tropical cyclones are retired, by both PAGASA and the Typhoon Committee. Should the list of names for the Philippine region be exhausted then names will be taken from an auxiliary list of which the first ten are published each season. Unused names are marked in gray. International names A tropical cyclone is named when it is judged to have 10-minute sustained windspeeds of 65 km/h (40 mph). The JMA selected the names from a list of 140 names, that had been developed by the 14 members nations and territories of the ESCAP/WMO Typhoon Committee. Retired names, if any, will be announced by the WMO in 2020; though replacement names will be announced in 2021. The next 28 names on the naming list are listed here along with their international numeric designation, if they are used. When Akoni crossed the International Dateline, it was given the numerical designation (1910). Philippines This season, PAGASA will use its own naming scheme, that will either develop within or move into their self-defined area of responsibility. The names were taken from a list of names, that was last used during 2015 and are scheduled to be used again during 2023. All of the names are the same except Liwayway and Nimfa, which replaced the names Lando and Nona after it was retired. See also * 2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season (CycloneMC) * 2019 Pacific Hurricane Season (CycloneMC) * 2019 North Indian Ocean cyclone season (CycloneMC) * 2019 Minecraft Hurricane Season (CycloneMC) * South-West Indian Ocean cyclone seasons: 2019-2020, 2020-2021 * Australian region cyclone seasons: 2019-2020, 2020-2021 * South Pacific cyclone seasons: 2019-2020, 2020-2021 Category:West Pacific Season Category:Typhoons Category:Pacific typhoon seasons Category:CycloneMC Category:Above-average seasons Category:Category 5 hurricanes Category:Super Typhoons Category:Hyperactive Seasons